Annoyances
by nari-rose
Summary: Sakura was annoying, there was no other way to put it, she was always on his mind, constantly clouding his conciousness. Sasusaku.


**A/N: Hi guys, I've just done a slight edit of this story, so if you've read it previously and want to read it again, please do. Without any further ado, on with the fic :D**

**Annoyances**

Sasuke was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and sighing deeply. Sakura was annoying. There was no other way to put it. She was plaguing his mind, constantly flitting across his thoughts and clouding his consciousness when God damnit he didn't want her to. And what was most annoying was she didn't even know she was doing it. She had absolutely no idea what she doing to him.

Ever since she and the dobe had dragged his bloody nearly-dead but very victorious ass back to Konoha nearly two years ago, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She had changed so much she nearly unrecognisable from the irritating twelve year old that had crushed on him so many years ago. Now sixteen, she had grown into herself, surpassing everybody's expectations of her. And she didn't call him Sasuke-kun anymore, so that was a bonus.

And seriously, noticing her was killing him. Literally. Last week in training, Naruto had actually managed to get a hit in while he was ogling Sakura's breasts. Which had subsequently broken his nose. _Naruto _for crying out loud. Sasuke felt his face flush with embarrassment at the memory. There was no way he was ever, _ever_ going to live that one down.

And yesterday he had nearly taken a kunai to the head when Sakura had arrived at their weekly team training session in a pair knee high black boots that were practically screaming "fuck me". Jesus, what was wrong with regular ninja training shoes?!

_Oh God_, he thought, _what if this happened when I am on a mission? What am I going to do if Sakura suddenly pops into my head when I'm fighting somebody who isn't quite as friendly as Naruto? Or Kakashi?_

This had to stop. Now. The girl was driving him to distraction, and quite possibly an early grave. From now on, he decided, Sakura would invade his thoughts no longer.

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning feeling oddly triumphant. He hadn't thought, or rather dreamt, about Sakura once. Well… At least not that he could remember. And he usually could remember them because they were normally, ahem, explicit. Damn his teenage hormones for kicking in now!

He got up and flung a pair of boxers and his standard issue Jounin uniform; sans the jacket because it was baking outside and sweaty was not a look that Sasuke wore well. He ran his fingers haphazardly through his hair before making his way downstairs and, by association, breakfast.

A smug smirk crept across his face as he put some bread into the toaster, still no sign of anything pink and feminine in his head. _It must just be mind over matter_ he decided as he pushed the button on his answer machine while waiting for the bread to toast, _Yes. As longs as I am determined about this then-_

"Hi Sasuke! Me and Naruto and Kakashi are going out for a drink tonight and we wanted to know if you're coming? We're meeting at the Red Swallow bar – you know, the new one that Naruto wants to go because he thinks it looks awesome – well anyway at nine so if you wanna come just be there, kay? See you tonight…. Well, Hopefully! Bye!"

There was a dull clunk as Sasuke banged his head against the wall.

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy!"

* * *

After much contemplation, Sasuke had decided that it would be rude not to go (And God forbid that an Uchihawould be impolite) so here he was leaning against the brick wall outside, trying to look nonchalant while internally cursing his rotten luck. As it often was with team seven, he was the first to arrive, usually closely followed by Naruto and Sakura dragging an icha-icha toting Kakashi in their wake. In fact, they should be arriving just about… Now.

And arrive they did, emerging from around a corner at the opposite end of the street. They grinned and waved at him and he smiled half-heartedly back, knowing that tonight was going to be absolute purgatory.

They drew closer, close enough for Sasuke to see what Sakura was wearing and think _oh shit_. This was worse than the fuck me boots, much, _much_worse. She was gorgeous in a mid-thigh-length-little-black-dress and strappy little stiletto heels that made her legs look even better than usual.

"Sasuke! You made it."

He snapped out of his gawping at the sound of her voice and cleared his suddenly tight throat before replying with his customary monosyllabic answer, "Hn."

He let her grab his arm and lead him into the bar, knowing that pulling away would only result in a beating. And Sakura's beatings hurt more he'd like her to know.

_Let the torture commence _he thought dryly.

* * *

Three hours- and several rounds of sake later- Sasuke was feeling pleasantly fuzzy. Naruto and Kakashi had made their excuses and left early, leaving Sasuke alone with Sakura. Which was vastly unfair because she was a terrible drunk.

There was a small giggle next to him as Sakura fell off her bar stool and onto the floor, revealing a tantalising glimpse of pink lace before she clamped her thighs together once more, still sober enough to remember her modesty at least, if not her balance. He stood up with a sigh and hauled Sakura off the floor, deciding that Sakura had had _far _too much to drink and he really needed to get her home. He slammed a few coins on the bar top and exchanged a long-suffering grimace with the bar tender before leading his wobbling teammate out the door.

"What?" She slurred as the night air hit her in the face, "No- I don't wanna leave… Sasuke! Lemme go!"

He heaved another deep sigh and fought off her attempts at breaking free from his grasp (Obviously the brisk wind had woken her up a bit) "Sakura you're going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning anyway so if I was you I really wouldn't want to drink anymore."

"I don't care! I wanna go back! Let go of" the rest of her sentence was cut off by a squeak of surprise as Sasuke swept her up into his arms, effectively hampering her escape attempts.

"Don't be so childish. I'm taking you home." He frowned at her pouting face, "And that isn't up for discussion."

"But Sasuke…" She whined, still pouting.

"No buts Sakura. Trust me, you'll thank me in the morning."

She grumbled incoherently but settled into his chest without any further complaint, allowing him to carry her towards her apartment. She was surprisingly warm and soft against the hard planes of his chest and it was hard not to enjoy having such a beautiful woman in his arms, even if he had promised himself that hewasn't going to think about her in _that_ way.

They reached her apartment several minutes later. Sasuke set Sakuradown outside her door and then caught her as she stumbled, placing her gently onto her feet again with another sigh. He turned to walk away, relieved to finally be escaping the tempation that fate had decided should be inflicted upon him for the last few hours, only to be stopped by a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"

Sasuke froze, "Come again?"

Her voice was clearer now, "I said: Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"

That was all it took for the already fraying strings of his self control to snap. In a second he had spun around and pinned her to her door, lips pressing urgently against hers and hands moving to tangle themselves in her hair. He was harsh, putting all the frustration of two years worth of unvented sexual tension into that one kiss, working his lips furiously against hers.

When he finally released her, her face was flushed and her hair was mussed (He couldn't help but think _sexily_ mussed) and her lips looked swollen from how hard he'd kissed her. And the mixture of amazement and shock in her eyes told him that she hadn't expected him to make good on her offer.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed.

"I should go." He said, spinning on his heel to leave again.

Again, her voice stopped him, "Aren't you going to come in?"

When he turned she was leaning on her door frame, dress riding dangerously high up her leg as she watched him expectantly.

A smirk crept across his mouth, "Only if you keep those shoes on."

_-Fin-_

**A/N: Please, please review. I really value constructive criticism because it helps me improve my writing. Reviews are always more appreciated than faves (Although those are nice too :D)**


End file.
